Make me memorize the fall
by Last-Summoner
Summary: DADR, mentions of ZADR. Dib's and Dwicky's POVs in turn. It started suddenly and ended suddenly, their fall.


_**A/N: **Again, I'm writing stuff at night. I just woke up in 4 A.M. and couldn't sleep again, so wrote this thing. And on the next day I suddenly read that Dib is originally 10 years old*_* Maaah, let's just pretend he's a little bit older... at least for Mr. Dwicky^^_

_So, that's POVs: First Dwicky, then Dib and so on, in turn. Two last parts are Dib's. **Hope you like it^_^**_

An opportunity to lie

He isn't crazy, he simply can't be. He just might have some problems. With parents, with friends or a girlfriend...

Stop, he seems to have no friends at all because of that paranormal investigating stuff. Not to mention a girlfriend.

Maybe that's a problem?

Oh, I'm only making it more complicated then it was.

Guess I must try some way other then just guessing.

---

Partner

Partner.

It sounds so sweet!

Partner, partner, partner – I could've listen to him saying it for eternity.

At last someone actually believed me! At last! Two believers against the world! It sure sounds better then "one believer against the world".

I'm already glad that previous counselor had a terrible accident. Now, with Mr. Dwicky's help, I can at last defeat and expose Zim! Yeah, expose and defeat!

Partner…

---

Complicated

His... _"alien" _classmate, that weirdo with some strange skin condition. Dib cares of him so much. Zim - that was his name, wasn't it? All he's talking about is that Zim, and he always thinks of him and spies on him and argues with him. And he plans on exposing Zim and getting into his house and lots of that kind of stuff - the whole time!

I wonder if Zim is the most important person in Dib's life. Sometimes I don't wonder - I'm sure it's true.

---

Believer

He was special. No, really – so very special! The only one who had actually believed me. I still got that nasty twitching feeling in my abdomen – the feeling of upcoming disappointment or lies, but I made it grow smaller and smaller, because I wanted to believe him too.

Yeah, he sounded trustful and serious, and I was sure – he'll never betray me.

He sat besides in my house, on our sofa. My laptop's monitor was small, so he had to sit so close to me that his shoulder touched mine, and I found myself leaning into the fugitive touch. He talked of things I've always liked to talk about – you know, paranormal things, - but never could. I was overfilled with excitement and gladness. I felt like I'm gonna explode from emotions that filled me. He was so very special! I just couldn't explain it with words.

I… I can't actually say how it turned out this way. I can't remember how I moved to him or even how I decided to do such a thing, but still: one moment – we just sit together, discussing, and the other moment – I'm leaning to his chest and covering his lips with mine. I didn't kiss a lot before, actually that was my third kiss ever, but I could imagine how it's done. And I kissed him. His lips were warm and absolutely tasteless. He froze, shocked and limp, and I kissed him more. Then his arms lift to squeeze my shoulders and to move me away carefully, as if I was dynamite that could explode in every moment.

- Dib… wha- what did you do? I mean… why?

- I'm sorry, Mr. Dwicky, - I actually meant it.

He imagined some reason for him to leave, and I didn't mind and let him go. After his escape, all I could do was fall on the sofa and stare at the ceiling, my mind suddenly blank.

---

Wrong side of things

Not like I was afraid of that boy, no, no, somehow I felt that I must help him, but he really… really was weird. It sometimes scared me, but just a little – I saw too many things that were much scarier then that Dib boy.

I was more afraid that I would allow myself too much or do something wrong.

But in the end he was the one to allow him too much and do everything wrong. When he came to my office after school and gazed at me silently, and then took me by the hand – I understood this gesture, I knew it had its own secret meaning – I felt that I want to be anyplace but there.

- You know, Dib… what you… um, what we did yesterday was a wrong thing. A bad thing to do, we shouldn't have…

- It's okay with me, - he said simply, and all my arguments were suddenly cut off by that simple phrase.

- Dib… - I started helplessly, trying to think of some other words for him, but Dib embraced my neck and made me lean down to him.

Then we kissed.

I never finished my speech that was supposed to make him comprehend; to make us both comprehend, actually.

---

Permission

I never thought that he'll make me sign a permission for such thing. Yes, yes, he made me sign an official document that I allow him to do me!

Well, in the end he's a school counselor. Office man. Pen-pusher. He has his own little stranges, and I don't mind, but that paper...

It was written in official form, with all stamps and signatures, and he just gave it to me as if it was something usual. I signed it - yes, I did, no matter how stupid the whole thing was - then signed two copies. He nodded to me, smiling, and hid the papers in his table.

- Now everything's right, - that's what he said about it.

I couldn't wait for him to invite me at his place.

---

A sin

Oh, god, he's just a kid! I'm about... two times older or so. And he allowed me to do such things to him! If I were him, I'd never agree. But I'm not him.

I was so damn afraid to hurt him. My hands trembled, just a little, but still trembled when I moved his legs apart, and he seemed so defenseless and fragile that I almost retreated. Shit, I thought, what am I doing?

His legs were crossed behind my back, and his fingers dug into my shoulders, and he moaned, moaned, moaned, pressing his swollen wet lips to my ear - it was I who made his lips swollen and wet, I kissed him and bit him and licked him, maybe it was too much, of course it was too much! - and I felt that I'm probably hurting him, but I couldn't stop. He never actually told me it hurts, but I guess it did - he was so... tight.

He's just a schoolboy. What am I doing? - I thought, - Why, what, whom am I doing? Isn't this too much?

But when I felt that he came I couldn't think anymore.

Shit, what've I got myself into?

He fell asleep with his face buried in my chest. I wondered did I smell sweat, but he told me he actually likes it.

---

The fall

This time it's his table.

My back bruises against the cold wood of it, and it hurts. I throw my head back, and I can see the door of his cabinet from upside down. Then he lifts my head - it's like a silent request, okay - and I embrace his neck and bury my face in his collarbone as he moves against me. It hurts as well. I bite my lips and bear silently, just as silently as I can. Of course I fail, and he shudders in answer to my moans.

He reaches out to caress me with one hand, its slick from sweat or something else, and that one at last becomes pleasant. He seems to know pretty well what buttons to push, because I start to feel so damn good.

Somehow thoughts creep at the back of my mind. They're about Zim. So much of everything at the same time I can't be sure what exactly I've thought. But he's still there - Zim, Zim, Zim, and I clench my arms around Dwicky and squeeze my eyes shut. I sink my teeth into his shoulder - does this hurt, counselor, sir? - and free one of my hands to help him with me.

Then - like a flash! - it suddenly becomes too good to bear. I jerk and come, and my thighs bruises against the table, and the school counselor closes his mouth on mine to bury my cry, and thoughts spins in my mind insanely - Zim, Dwicky, it hurts, good, euphoria, Zim, damn table it hurts, Zim, counselor, crime, it hurts, Zim, it's so damn good, Zim, so damn good, Zim, Zim, Zim, counselor, why did you stop, do me, Zim, it feels so fucking good...

He moves inside a little more before he finishes as well. I feel so dizzy it becomes hard to think. I ask him - did I make any noise? He tells me it's nothing, calls me partner, it sounds so touching, foolishly and funny. I feel like I'm falling into sleep.

He helps me to dress, I help him as well. I feel so weak, and then he lifts me from the ground and embraces me, and carries me somewhere. His shoulder is warm, and he smells of sweat and cologne and new shirt.

Then I fall into sleep, right in his hands, and it actually feels good.

---

Make me memories

He left.

Flew away on an alien saucer. He didn't even say anything to me. Only waved his hand with my camera and smiled goofily.

In one moment he forgot everything! Forgot everything, and he did it so gladly! He could at least feel a little bit sorry about leaving Earth; and me.

But no.

I felt betrayed.

Maybe – just maybe, there could be a tiny chance that I'd forgive him for not believing me. If he only stayed! But no, again no. even if he did really care for me, he'll never tell me about it now.

The following day in school I felt like I didn't want anything. Before he left, I was always, maybe just a little, but excited and impatient to go to his office after the lessons are over. I was waiting for him to smile at me, to call me "partner" - that word sounded so damn good! - and to lean to me as close as no other was ever allowed. Without it, I felt meaningless.

In the dining room was crowded again. The only free table was the one Zim was sitting at, so I sat besides. He was poking his food with a folk and wincing in disgust. Then he noticed me and grinned:

- Oh, Dib-worm! Alone again, huh? That crazy human left you! - he chuckled. I leaned forward and rested my head on my hands on the table.

- Guess it's just you and me again, huh? - I drawled, watching him with the corner of the eye. Zim gazed at me in answer and shrugged.

- I guess.


End file.
